


Peter's Days Out

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Day Out, Extended Families, Family, Gen, Multi, Schmoop, Zoo, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's days out with his extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post all of these together but it's coming along a lot slower than expected, so here's the first one, and I'm working on the second one now. 
> 
> Each one can be read on it's own, but since it's part of an overall theme I thought I'd make it chaptered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes Peter to the park

“Uncle Clint?” Peter asked, straddling Clint’s chest, “who do you love more? Aunty Tasha or uncle Bruce?” 

Clint stared at him for a while. “That’s really tough buddy,” he finally said, “that’s like me asking you who do you love more from your daddies.”

Peter seemed to think about it, crinkling one eye in thought. “I love them for different reasons.”

“Exactly,” Clint said, “I love them for different reasons.”

“Like what?” Peter asked. 

Clint sighed. “Well, your uncle Bruce is very nice, he’s very sweet, he makes me smile when I don't feel like it. Your aunt Natasha on the other hand is very tough, she doesn't like people to think she’s weak, she’ll tell you the truth even if it hurts, but underneath it all she’s caring, she’ll make me soup when I’m sick, and give me hugs even if I say I don't need them.”

“You know? I’ve known Natasha longer than anyone,” he said, “longer than even your daddies have known each other.” 

“Wow,” Peter said, “that’s ages. Ages and ages. Uncle Clint? How old are you?”

Clint's eyebrows shot up. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve known aunt Tasha so long, and you get tired, you must be old.”

Clint couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cappa never gets tired,” Peter continued. 

“That’s because cappa is a super human,” Clint said, “and I’m a normal human, but if you don't start running now, I might have to do something to show you how I’m not old.”

Peter’s eyes widened.

“I’m not kidding,” Clint said, “I’ll give you a head start, I’ll count to ten. One- two-”

Peter squealed in delight and scrambled off, effectively knocking all the wind from Clint as he did so. 

“Five- six-” and he started running. In the distance, Peter yelled something about cheating. He was never one to act his age anyway.


	2. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha takes Peter to the zoo

This was a terrible idea. Natasha knew it, so we she wasn’t sure why everyone else thought it was a good idea. Clint had laughed and laughed at her expression, but Bruce had given her a kiss on the temple and a reassuring shoulder squeeze before leaving.

As she followed the trail, she paused at every enclosure, and watched the animals. She would read out the information plaques for each one, even though Peter was too young to understand them. Tony was convinced his son was smarter than your average 2 year old. According to Bruce he was progressing normally. 

Either way, they both agreed that constantly talking to him will help him learn to talk, and it was better than walking around in silence. 

“I’ve actually worked with tigers before,” she told him, “you know they make sounds other cats don’t? It’s called a chuff and it goes like this.” She imitated the sound she’d learned all those years ago, and the first time it didn't sound right, but the second time was better.

Peter tried to copy her but dissolved into giggles. She smiled and continued walking. “You don’t have to make fun,” she said, then she caught sight of the insect and spider building.

“Hey, you wanna see the spiders?” she asked, and made her way towards it. 

The building was dark and damp. The enclosures had glass covers and dim lights. It was relatively empty compared to outside, despite the relief it gave from the beating sun outside. The only other visitors were a pair of boys at the other end of the long room trying to make each other jump. 

Natasha stopped in front of each display, picking out the spider in each one before moving on. When she got to the black widow spider, Peter took one look at the spider and thumped a hand on the thick glass. 

“‘Tasha,” he said, and looked at her, eyes wide.

“What did you say?”

“‘Tasha,” he repeated, “‘pider, ‘tasha.”

She smiled and bit her lip. “Yeah, aunty Tasha is a spider,” she said, “this spider.” She pointed at the red and black spider hanging from its web. 

“‘Pider,” Peter repeated, now pressing both hands to the glass. 

“You’re a spider too you know,” she said, and he turned to her, “I don’t think anyone knows which one, but you are.”

“‘Pider?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” she said, “Tasha spider, Peter spider.”

Peter made a happy sound and clapped his hands together. “‘Pider!”

Maybe this hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all.


End file.
